Would You Like To Hold The Baby?
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Ron and Hermione bring two-day-old Hugo home and four-year-old Rose insists on holding her new brother. Based on the song Would You Like to Hold the Baby? One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter or the song Would You Like To Hold the Baby. They belong to their respected owners. I own the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I used this song in another story of mine and I had a request from a friend for me to write a story based around this song. I will update my chapter stories – no worries.

Summary: AU: Ron and Hermione bring two-day-old Hugo home and four-year-old Rose insists on holding her new brother. Based on the song Would You Like to Hold the Baby? One-Shot.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: K

* * *

The labor and delivery had taken a lot out of Hermione Weasley. Ron had almost lost his beloved wife, but the caring Healers had managed to stop the internal bleeding that Hermione experienced after Hugo Charles Weasley was born. Hugo was 7 pounds, 4 ounces and was 16.8 inches long.

Hermione was in a hospital bed, holding Hugo for the first time. He was currently nursing. Ron was out in the waiting room, telling Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry and his family, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and his family and all the other Weasley's what had happened.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the hospital room and smiled at Hermione. Their gaze turned to the little baby in Hermione's arms.

"He's nursing, but should be done soon." Hermione told her parents, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Has Rose met him yet?" Mrs. Granger inquired. Hermione shook her head.

"She's been with Harry and his family while I've been with Hermione." Ron spoke up, looking lovingly at Hermione.

A short while later, Hugo was finished nursing. Hermione burped him before handing him to her mother. Mrs. Granger smiled and looked at her grandson – he looked exactly like Ron.

Mr. Granger held Hugo for a while before handing him to Ron.

"How soon before you can go home?" Mr. Granger questioned.

"In a couple of days. The Healers want to make sure that my internal bleeding has gotten under control." Hermione told her parents, smiling as Hugo was placed in her arms. The little one yawned and opened his eyes – they were bluish-gray for the time being, but over time, they would change color.

Two days later, Hermione, Ron and Hugo were given the okay to go home. Hermione put Hugo in his car seat while Ron started the car.

Twenty minutes later, they reached their house. Hermione got Hugo out of his car seat and brought him inside while Ron got Hermione's overnight bag.

"Momma! Papa! You're home!" Rose squealed as Hermione, Ron and Hugo came inside. Rose curiously looked at the bundle in Hermione's arms. "Who's that?"

"That's your new brother. His name is Hugo." Hermione told her daughter, taking Hugo to the nursery, Rose following right behind Hermione.

"When can I hold him?" Rose questioned, following Hermione out of the nursery.

"After he wakes up," Hermione told her daughter, going to the master bedroom. She turned to Ron, "I'm going to pump and do some laundry."

"Dearest, I can do laundry. You pump and then rest." Ron told his wife, kissing the top of her head. He then exited the room and went to do laundry, Rose following him like a second shadow.

Rose was playing with her dolls when Hugo's cries filled the silent house. Ron came out of nowhere and went to the nursery, Rose close behind.

"What's the matter, little one?" Ron asked his two-day-old son.

"Daddy, he's just a baby – he can't answer you." Rose informed her dad.

"I know, honey," Ron told her, turning his attention to Hugo, "it's all right."

Ron changed Hugo's diaper and fed him a bottle before gently burping him. He then turned to Rose.

"Daddy, may I hold him, please?" Rose pleaded, her big brown-green eyes piercing Ron's soul like a thousand bees.

"I thought you would never ask," Ron teased, smiling at Rose. "Be very gentle and mind his head."

"I will, daddy." Rose assured Ron as Hugo was placed in her arms. She rocked ever so gently in the rocking chair and gazed into her little brother's face.

Ron stood over his daughter, so proud of how she was holding her brother. He looked down at Hugo and saw the little baby was asleep.

"_Would you like to hold the baby?  
Would you like to see him smile?  
Can you make your arms a cradle  
And rock him for a while_?" Rose sang softly.

"That's really pretty, Rose," Ron whispered as Hugo started stirring. Ron carefully picked Hugo up and held him against his chest. "Shh, shh. It's okay."

Hermione came into the nursery and carefully took Hugo from Ron. Hugo was now crying loudly.

"Ron, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing! Rose was rocking him and he started stirring!" Ron answered, continuing to soothe Hugo.

"Here, let me hold him." Hermione told Ron, carefully taking Hugo from him.

"I've been singing to him. I learned a song in school and I've been singing that to him." Rose spoke up, making both Ron and Hermione jump.

"Can you sing the song now?" Hermione asked, taking a seat in the rocking chair. Rose nodded and stood at her brother's head.

"_This gift that I've been given  
Is yours as much as mine  
Would you like to hold the baby?  
Take your time  
Take your time_." Rose sang, her voice filling the room.

"Rose, that's beautiful." Hermione whispered, looking down at Hugo. He was fast asleep.

Hermione nursed Hugo while Ron prepared dinner. Rose went to play with her dolls when the door opened, then closed. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily entered the house. James was the same age as Rose, Albus was two and Lily was eighteen months.

Dinner was ready a few minutes later and everyone sat down to eat. There was great dinner conversation and a wonderful meal.

Before they left, Ginny and Harry held Hugo, looking at the beautiful baby boy.

"Good news Ron – he doesn't look a thing like you." Ginny teased, looking at her nephew. Harry smirked and looked at the little guy in Ginny's arms.

"Very funny." Ron remarked, smiling as Hermione took pictures of Ginny and Harry.

After a while, the Potter's left. Hermione waved her wand and the dishes did themselves. Ron went to read Rose a bedtime story while Hermione put Hugo down for the night, knowing that he wouldn't stay asleep.

Hugo was awake at midnight, two, three, five and six. Hermione and Ron tended to whatever the little baby needed.

"He'll eventually sleep through the night, right?" Ron asked as he and Hermione climbed into bed after Hugo's six o'clock feeding.

"Yes, he will." Hermione replied, her voice heavy with sleep.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of their children's future.


End file.
